


daydream

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU, M/M, bukan angst yeay, dan hikaru menjadi orang yang halu, hikaru jadi fotografer, inoo menjadi orang yang random, sedikit membahas coffee shop au, sempet nyebut yuto sedikit, wedding setting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"
Relationships: Yaotome Hikaru/Inoo Kei
Kudos: 2





	daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: saya hanya punya idenya saja dan semua yang terjadi dalam cerita ini hanyalah fiksi.
> 
> berdasarkan lagu Taylor Swift, "Speak Now".

Pesta itu penuh dengan dekorasi pastel. Hikaru sempat lupa kalau ini adalah acara pernikahan, sebab rasanya lebih cocok sebagai perayaan ulang tahun. 

Tidak terlalu mewah sekali, sederhana. Kue tingkat tiga berwarna hijau terpajang tak jauh darinya, ditemani beberapa kue-kue kecil lainnya, serta minuman soda. Dia sedang tidak memiliki pekerjaan apapun, sebab acara baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Kamera dalam genggamannya mengganggur, hanya sesekali dia pakai untuk mengambil foto ruangan. Beberapa keluarga yang sudah memakai baju rapi sesekali memintanya untuk mengambil foto mereka, namun kini semuanya terlihat sibuk memastikan semuanya berada di tempat yang tepat. 

Sedikit mengendurkan dasi yang dipakai, dia menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengambil pekerjaan di pesta pernikahan, biasanya memilih yang lebih biasa saja. Misalnya ulang tahun, pesta kantor, atau untuk keperluan pribadi. Terlalu banyak yang harus dijadikan objek pada pernikahan. Seringkali juga terlalu meriah, belum lagi jika pasangan mempelai memiliki konflik keluarga atau mantan pacar yang tiba-tiba datang membawa kerusuhan. Durasinya pun terlalu lama, walau dia memang membuat tarif per jam. Biasanya Yuto yang selalu menerima tawaran untuk acara seperti ini. Sayangnya, rekannya itu sudah terlanjur menerima tawaran lain. 

Namun mungkin, takdir justru sengaja menyuruhnya datang ke tempat ini. 

Sibuk membidik kameranya ke arah gelas-gelas berisi cairan warna-warni, dia merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekat. Mungkin seorang saudara yang ingin meminta difoto lagi. Atau pelayan katering yang ingin menambahkan porsi di atas meja itu. 

Ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang itu, dia disambut oleh lelaki yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dengan dia. Rasanya umur mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda, mungkin. Rambutnya cokelat, sedikit tua dan bergelombang. Jas serta celananya putih keruh—Hikaru tidak terlalu hapal nama-nama warna—serta terdapat jenis bunga—dia tidak ketahui juga namanya—di saku dadanya. Menilai dari pakaiannya, kemungkinan besar lelaki ini merupakan mempelai lelaki pernikahan ini. 

Pandangan lelaki tersebut tidak tertuju padanya, melainkan pada objek bidikannya. Salah satu tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana, sedangkan satu lagi sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh kue yang tersedia. Mungkin dia ingin mencoba? 

"Rasanya seperti karet," ucapnya tiba-tiba, tangannya berada di atas salah satu kue, cukup jauh untuk tidak menyentuhnya langsung. "Mungkin."

Hikaru menatapnya heran. Seperti karet? "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, kau sudah mencobanya?"

DI luar perkiraannya, lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Helaan napasnya terdengar keras. " _Mungkin_ aku pernah mencobanya."

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Dia tidak yakin kalimat itu dikatakan dengan jujur. Bisa saja hanya bergurau untuk melepaskan rasa gugupmya. Atau mungkin karena terlalu gugup, omongannya jadi sedikit tidak masuk akal. 

Tidak memiliki kesibukan lain sementara, dia menemani lelaki itu. Atau, sebenarnya, menanggapi pernyataan-pernyataan yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Hikaru juga tidak mengerti, seakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terus-menerus menanggapi lelaki tersebut. Ada yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan, tatapannya selalu tertuju pada fiturnya; rambutnya, kedua matanya, bibirnya yang terlalu merah, dan jari-jari lentiknya yang sesekali menyapu pipinya. 

"Aku suka bermain piano," celetuk lelaki itu lagi, menarik perhatian Hikaru. "Kau terlalu sering menatap jariku dibanding wajahku. Tertarik?"

Apa maksudnya _tertarik_? Ingin rasanya Hikaru bertanya, namun pikirannya lebih tertuju pada kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya. Perlahan dia membayangkan sosok lelaki itu duduk di hadapan piano, jari-jarinya berdansa di atas tuts, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tenang mungkin akan menciptakan nada yang menenangkan pula. 

"Mungkin lucu jika aku bermain piano di suatu kafe. Sebaiknya kafe di tempat kau bekerja, sehingga kau bisa melihatku ketika kau meracik minuman untuk pelanggan."

Salah satu alis Hikaru terangkat, "Mengapa kau menyimpulkan aku akan menjadi barista jika bekerja di _suatu kafe_?"

Lelaki itu memandangnya sebentar sebelum melangkah mendekat, menghapus jarak di antara mereka, lalu diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa selama ... entahlah, Hikaru merasa lelaki itu terlalu dekat. Tatapan yang diberikannya pun tidak dapat Hikaru mengerti. Terlalu abstrak. Dia tidak dapat memprediksi langkah selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan dia. 

"Aromamu seperti kopi," ucapnya kemudian, melangkah mundur sedikit untuk mengembalikan jarak di antara mereka. 

Melirik ke sekeliling mereka, Hikaru sebenarnya tidak mengerti bagaimana seakan-akan tidak ada orang yang peduli dengan mereka. Jarak lelaki itu terlalu dekat dengannya, hampir seakan mereka berci—

"Ah, aku harus pergi," lelaki itu melirik jam dinding tak jauh dari mereka berdiri, "selamat bekerja."

Memberikan Hikaru senyum singkat, lelaki itu membalikkan diri dan berjalan ke arah yang lain, memasuki suatu pintu di ujung ruangan. Pikirannya masih memproses percakapan terakhir yang diucapnya. Lucu juga jika Hikaru bayangkan. 

Pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer lepas ini hanya untuk menemani Yuto, rekannya yang dia kenal sejak berada di bangku SMA. Pada waktu lain di saat dia tidak menerima tawaran, dia bekerja sebagai barista di _suatu kafe_. Hikaru tertawa pelan, sedikit terkejut ketika lelaki itu sempat menyinggungnya sebagai seorang barista. Mungkin dia memang tercium seperti kopi, tidak hanya karena dia meraciknya setiap hari, juga karena dia wajib meminumnya sehari sekali. 

Di kafe tempatnya bekerja terdapat piano besar di ujung ruangan. Hanya sesekali dipakai jika ada acara khusus. Biasa diabaikan begitu saja sebab tidak ada pegawai yang bisa memainkannya. Kafe-nya lebih mengandalkan musik dari pengeras suara. Tidak terbayang jika lelaki itu ikut bekerja di sana, mungkin datang setiap sore, menyapanya di balik bilik pesanan. Mungkin menanyakannya lagu apa yang sebaiknya dimainkan hari itu. Mungkin mereka akan sedikit berargumen, sebab pilihan mereka berbeda. Mungkin lain hari, pilihan lagu mereka akan sama, lalu tanpa menunggu lama, lelaki itu akan segera memainkannya. Dia akan berhenti sejenak, sekadar memperhatikan sosoknya dari kejauhan, meresapi nada yang dihasilkan dari gerakan jemarinya. 

Mungkin setelahnya, lelaki itu akan duduk di salah satu bangku. Hikaru tidak terlalu yakin dia suka meminum kopi. Bukan juga penggemar minuman manis. Mungkin Hikaru bisa membuatkannya aneka minuman teh, tidak terlalu manis ataupun pahit. Dingin jika musim panas, hangat jika musim dingin. Ditambah satu buah kue yang berbeda setiap harinya, sebab Hikaru juga ingin membuat lelaki itu menerka-terka kue apa yang akan dimakannya dari hari ke hari. 

Mungkin setelahnya, jika waktu kerja Hikaru selesai, mereka akan pulang bersama. Sesekali mampir ke sebuah restoran, dipilih acak sesuai apa yang mereka pandang pertama kali ketika keluar dari kafe. Sesekali mampir ke toko swalayan, membeli barang-barang sebab persediaan di apartemen mereka habis. Sesekali mampir ke taman terdekat, duduk di salah satu ayunan yang tersedia, mungkin menikmati es krim yang dibeli di tengah jalan. 

Gila, sejujurnya, sebab belum penuh satu jam Hikaru mengenal lelaki itu. Pikirannya sudah berkelana terlalu jauh. Memang bukan kali pertama dia suka berpikir mengenai hal-hal seperti itu pada seseorang yang baru dia temui, namun baru kali ini dia dapat membayangkannya secara detil. 

Gila, sebab lelaki itu akan menikah, hari ini. 

Beberapa pengatur acara mulai memandu para tamu keluarga yang datang. Kursi yang tadinya kosong kini sudah hampir penuh. Para orang-orang penting yang terlibat dalam pernikahan mulai berada di posisinya masing-masing. Begitu juga Hikaru, berdiri di salah satu tempat setelah dipandu orang yang bertugas memastikan semuanya tepat. 

Pintu di sampingnya terbuka, tiba-tiba, dan Hikaru kembali melihat lelaki itu, masih sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin pengecualian untuk rambutnya yang sedikit lebih rapi, serta dasinya yang terlihat lebih erat seakan mencekiknya. Lelaki tersebut menyadarinya, ikut memandang ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. 

Dalam hati, Hikaru sedikit bercanda pada dirinya. Mungkin lucu jika dia tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk pergi, batalkan acara pernikahannya, lalu bekerja sebagai pianis di kafenya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Mungkin lucu jika dia menggenggam tangannya sekarang, mungkin kembali ke dalam ruangan asal lelaki itu keluar tadi, lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung ini diam-diam. 

Mungkin lucu, pikir Hikaru seraya dia menghela napas. Kedua mata teralih pada kamera di kedua tangannya. Mungkin lucu jika setidaknya dia bisa memotret diri mereka berdua, menaruhnya pada sebuah pigura, lalu memajangnya. Menceritakan kisah gilanya, membawa kabur seorang pengantin pria di hari pernikahannya, padahal dia baru mengenalnya kurang dari setengah jam. 

"Lalu apa yang menahanmu? Kau bisa saja melakukannya."

Pandangan Hikaru langsung kembali tertuju pada lelaki itu. Senyum kecil menghiasi ekspresinya, menatap Hikaru seakan dapat membaca pikirannya secara jelas.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Hikaru tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaannya. 

**Author's Note:**

> baru sadar saya gak sekalipun nyebut nama inoo di ceritanya HAHAH yaudahlah ya


End file.
